L'Appel
by Elysabeth
Summary: OS pour les 10 ans du Forum l'Auberge Poney Fringant ou voilà ce que ça donne d'essayer de mettre par écrit un rêve qu'on a fait.


_Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ce qui suit. Résultat de mon cerveau en délire. Bonne lecture quand même._

**o-o-o-o-**

**L'Appel**

**o-o-o-o-o**

La salle de réception était remplie à craquer. Elle avait voulu quelque chose de simple, son mari aussi, mais quand les deux familles des époux s'en mêlent, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Ça s'était terminé par 150 invités qui avaient assisté à son mariage. Étourdissant. Fastidieux, à s'en arracher les cheveux de la tête. Mais le pire était passé, la cérémonie interminable était finie et maintenant c'était l'heure de festoyer.

Il était 2h du matin quand Aïsha aperçut dans l'assistance un invité tardif qui cherchait à se faufiler parmi les danseurs pour rejoindre la table d'honneur.

Estomaquée, la mariée se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, abandonnant ainsi son nouvel époux, et courut vers la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici.

Ely avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour arriver à destination et les deux amies de longue date se tombèrent littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas! » s'exclama Aïsha, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai menti. » badina Ely avec un clin d'oeil.

Aïsha secoua doucement la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle remarqua à peine l'état débraillé de son amie, comme si elle avait été trop pressée de bien s'habiller et se coiffer. Elle traînait même avec elle un sac à dos de voyage, preuve qu'elle n'était même pas passée par un hôtel pour revêtir une tenue de circonstances. Mais Aish n'avait que faire de l'accoutrement de son amie. Tout ce qui importait c'était sa présence.

« Ça fait si longtemps. Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Et de la reprendre dans ses bras pour une autre chaude accolade.

« Pas autant qu'à moi. Félicitations, soeurette. Tous mes voeux de bonheur. »

Aïsha, rayonnante, prit son amie par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Viens, je vais te présenter mon mari. Tu as manqué la bande de près. Elles ont dû partir tôt. »

Ely se laissa prendre la main, mais, bizarrement, resta les deux pieds collés au plancher.

« Tôt? Il est 2 h du matin.

-Pour ma famille, c'est tôt, tu te doutes bien. Viens, je vais te présenter à MEUsieur Aïsha .

-Plus tard. Je dois te parler. Seule à seule. »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Aïsha remarqua la nervosité contenue de son amie. Sa joie de la revoir était sincère, mais était parasitée par une tension dont Aïsha ignorait l'origine.

« C'est pas vraiment le moment... » répondit-elle, jetant un oeil à son mari qui se levait pour la rejoindre.

« S'il te plait. »

Aïsha sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa soeur de coeur et, aussi égoïste fût cette pensée, elle trouvait qu'elle choisissait plutôt mal sa journée pour avoir des soucis.

Bah, puisque tout le monde dansait et s'amusait comme des petits fous, on pouvait bien se passer de l'invitée d'honneur pour quelques minutes.

« Attends-moi près de la fontaine.» céda-t-elle.

Aïsha alla à la rencontre de son époux et lui expliqua gentiment qu'elle allait prendre l'air pour se rafraichir les idées.

Après s'être excusée, la mariée s'éclipsa et sortit sous les étoiles à l'air frais de septembre. La réception avait lieu dans une magnifique villa avec de jolies terrasses, des allées parsemées de fleurs et des jardins luxuriants. Personne n'était indifférent face à tant de beauté, mais Aish avait déjà été témoin de merveilles de la nature plus grandioses encore par le passé... et ce fut avec une totale indifférence qu'elle parcourut le terrain.

Elle rejoignit son amie qui l'attendait près d'une fontaine surplombée par un angelot de pierre qui crachait un jet infini d'eau dans le bassin.

Sitôt à ses côtés, Aish ne tourna pas autour du pot.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? On dirait que quelque chose cloche. »

L'air résolu, Ely sortit de son sac de voyage une tige longue à l'extrémité pointue qui clignotait comme un néon d'enseigne de magasin. Aïsha fit un bond en arrière, la main sur le coeur. Elle savait ce qu'était cet objet, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ce soir-là. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce temps...

« Cache ça! » paniqua-t-elle, tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour être certaine que personne ne les voit.

Ely n'obéit pas et se contenta de faire tourner la drôle de tige entre ses doigts. C'était en fait un objet insolite qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans un mariage ni dans aucun autre événement ici-bas d'ailleurs.

Il s'agissait d'une flèche. Une flèche à empêne verte qui clignotait d'elle-même sans électricité, sans pile.

« Je parie que le tien fait pareil.

-Aucune idée. » fit Aïsha, haussant une épaule qui se voulait nonchalante. « Je l'ai laissé dans le fond d'un tiroir chez mes parents.

-Menteuse. Tu ne le quittes jamais. Personne ne s'éloigne de son Passeur. C'est plus fort que nous. »

Aïsha lâcha un soupir las.

« J'ai fait une croix là-dessus, Ely. Ces trucs-là... C'est du passé. On était jeunes et insouciants. Faut tourner la page.

-On est appelé, Aish. » insista son amie avec fermeté. « Faut y retourner. »

Aïsha la scruta, désabusée.

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi t'as fait tout ce chemin. C'est pas pour mon mariage que t'es venue. T'es venue pour me convaincre de reprendre du service. »

Ely ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompue par des fêtards bruyants qui traversaient le jardin. Elle se décida enfin à ranger sa flèche à l'abri des regards et attendit que les passants retournent festoyer à l'intérieur.

Elle prit alors Aïsha par les épaules, cherchant son regard.

« C'était toi le leader. C'est toi qu'on doit suivre. C'est toi qui ouvres la voie. »

Aïsha se ferma à la discussion, croisant les bras et tournant le dos.

« Je n'ouvre plus rien pour personne, compris?

-Je parie que tu l'as sur toi. »

Ely s'avança et commença à tâter les voilages de la somptueuse robe.

« Arrête! Lâche-moi. T'as du culot, tout de même. C'est ma robe de mariée! »

Ely ignora les protestations et continua ses investigations. Elle trouva alors, dans un des nombreux voiles d'organza, une bague sertie d'un joyau vert entouré de serpents en argent. L'objet était déjà peu banal en soi et de surcroît il scintillait de la même façon que la flèche.

Aïsha resta quelques instants bouche bée. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait caché même si elle le niait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'objet scintille à son tour. Pour qu'il scintille, il fallait le vouloir, il fallait le désirer. Or, elle ne désirait pas que ça brille. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait...

« Je le savais. » dit Ely, triomphante. « Ton mari, il va faire une drôle de tête lors de votre nuit de noces quand il va tomber sur ceci.

-Il ne va rien trouver du tout. Donne-moi ça. »

Elle jeta aussitôt la bague dans la fontaine.

« Tiens, on en parle plus.

-T'es dingue! »

Ely se précipita et plongea la main dans le bassin pour récupérer l'objet.

« Tu ne peux pas le jeter. Bon sang, si quelqu'un ramasse ça...

-Eh ben, ça lui fera des vacances gratuites loin d'ici.

-Aish, si ce truc tombe entre de mauvaises mains...

-Garde-le si ça te chante.

-J'ai le mien. » dit-elle, tapotant son sac. « Il t'appartient. » Elle prit la main de son amie et déposa la bague au creux de sa paume. « Il fait partie de toi. Tu joues les désintéressées, mais tu le regretteras plus tard si tu renies l'Appel.

-Je ne regretterai rien du tout. J'ai tourné la page. »

Aïsha protestait, mais elle n'en ferma pas moins le poing sur sa bague.

« Faut avancer. » émit-elle d'une voix presque apitoyée. « Cette histoire est terminée. Tu devrais en faire autant.

-Ce sera jamais terminée, tu le sais très bien. » répliqua sa soeur, le regard flamboyant.

Les épaules voûtées, le menton bas, Aïsha remit la bague dans un pli de sa robe.

« Je dois retourner auprès des invités. »

Elle fit demi-tour, prête à quitter sa soeur et à tourner le dos à ses suppliques. C'était le jour de son mariage, tout de même! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de ressasser le passé!

« Ne pars pas comme ça. Tu dois répondre.

-Non. » se braqua-t-elle, l'apitoiement faisant place à la colère. « J'ai une nouvelle vie qui commence, les deux pieds bien ancrés dans la réalité. Je n'ai plus de temps pour ça.

-10 ans qu'on a attendu que nos Passeurs clignotent. 10 ans! Faut y retourner Aish. On a besoin de nous. Arda a besoin de toi. »

Mais Aïsha s'éloignait déjà à grands pas.

« Le Gondor a besoin de sa Reine! » reprit alors Ely avec vigueur.

Aïsha s'arrêta bien malgré elle.

« Je ne suis plus cette personne depuis longtemps. » murmura-t-elle tandis que sa soeur se rapprochait.

« On ne cesse jamais d'être ce qu'on est au plus profond de soi. Jamais. »

Courroucée, Aïsha la considéra, les lèvres pincées.

« Si tu n'as pas d'autre motivation que... que _ça _pour rester ici, je ne te retiens pas. Retourne au Quebec, dans tes fleurs. »

Ely ignora la rebuffade.

« Tu finiras par répondre à l'Appel, Aish. Tu succomberas. Comme nous tous. » dit-elle, sereine.

A nouveau Aïsha prenait ses distances, déterminée à retourner vers son mari, vers ses invités, vers sa réalité. Cependant elle fut encore interrompue, cette fois par une ritournelle répétitive provenant de son sac à main. Une mélodie caractéristique d'un portable qui annonce l'arrivée d'un message texte.

Une mélodie semblable retentit du côté du sac de voyage d'Ely. Après un bref coup d'oeil, cette dernière sourit de toutes ses dents.

« T'as un texto toi aussi hein? C'est Clem. Son Passeur clignote aussi. Les autres ne tarderont pas à donner signe de vie à leur tour. Ils vont te réclamer. »

Aïsha, un pli amer aux lèvres, s'empressa d'effacer son message et de ranger son téléphone.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. S'ils veulent retomber dans leurs délires enfantins, ils sont capables de se débrouiller seuls.

-Délires enfantins? » s'exclama Ely, outrée. « Sauver des vies, partir en guerre, défendre les Peuples Libres, tu trouves ça enfantin? »

Aïsha s'esquiva, ignorant la question.

« Mon mari m'attend. »

Tournant définitivement le dos à sa soeur de coeur, Aïsha s'empressa de rejoindre la salle et se fondit à la foule des invités totalement inconscients de son bouleversement.

« Je t'attendrai, Aish. » sourit Ely, paisible. « Même table, même chaise, même foyer. Je t'attendrai... Estel. »

* * *

« Ludwig, bouge-toi un peu. » dit Clémence, piquant gentiment l'épaule de son compagnon avec son fourreau, pour le narguer. « Réagis, sapristi. Nos Passeurs clignotent! »

Elle retira sa dague de son fourreau, la dévisagea d'un air incrédule et ébahi, osant à peine croire ce qui se passait. La lame brillait par intermittence d'une lumière éclatante et ça semblait pour Clem la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Elle embrassa joyeusement le plat du métal, rangea sa dague et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

« La maison est bordélique, on vient à peine de rentrer de la réception du mariage d'Aish, je suis crevée alors que je croule pour une fois sous des tas de contrats de traduction, j'ai pas une minute à moi et ma dague choisit pile ce moment pour clignoter! Je hurle de joie ou d'exaspération? »

Elle se rua sur son portable qui émettait un signal de réception.

« Ely vient de répondre à mon texto. Son Passeur fait pareil! Aish ne m'a pas encore répondu par contre... Normal, c'est sa nuit de noces quand même. Je lui laisse jusqu'à demain et après je la harcèle. Elle a pas intérêt à nous laisser tomber. »

Ludwig était installé confortablement dans le canapé, les yeux sur la télé. Il restait plutôt stoïque face à l'agitation de sa compagne, voir flegmatique. Du moins en apparence.

« C'est quand même sa lune de miel. Tu pourrais être un peu indulgente.

-Y a aucune excuse pour manquer ça. Pas même un mariage. Est-ce que je réveille Bane ou j'attends demain?

-Avec le p'tit, j'attendrais demain.

-Mouais, t'as raison. »

Clem ne put retenir un petit cri de joie, comme si elle réalisait pour la seconde fois l'ampleur de la situation.

« Ça recommence, Ludwig, ça recommence! On va y retourner!

-Tu vas y _re_tourner. Moi je vais y aller pour la première fois. » dit-il, tendu.

Clem se rendit enfin compte du comportement de son copain.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu fais une telle tête d'enterrement. Tu es nerveux. Sacrément nerveux.

-Je suis très calme.

-Non, mon cher. Tu es nerveux.

-Fébrile, rien de plus. »

Il serra les poings, puis les dents, et éclata soudain, incapable de contenir plus longtemps son inquiétude.

« Mais qui ne serait pas nerveux, bon sang?! J'étais pas là la dernière fois, moi. J'étais pas là il y a 10 ans. Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire... »

Clem eut un petit sourire en coin, attendrie.

« Tu t'es sacrément bien rattrapé ces dernières années. Tu t'es investi à fond, beaucoup plus que les plus anciens d'entre nous, pour maintenir vivace la flamme. Tu es prêt. Plus que prêt. La preuve; ton Passeur brille. Si tu n'étais pas digne d'y aller, il ne se manifesterait pas.

-Comment on procède pour faire fonctionner ce machin? »

Il brandit à bout de bras un cor ouvragé de formes géométriques qui clignotait d'une lumière blanche.

« Tu réponds à l'Appel, c'est tout. »

Ludwig lorgna son portable.

« Pas un appel sur ton téléphone, idiot. » s'esclaffa Clem. « Tu réponds à l'Appel qu'il y a ici. »

Elle déposa la main sur son coeur.

« Ça fait un peu trop poétiquement nunuche comme situation. » se plaignit le jeune homme. « C'est la Terre du milieu qu'on va ou chez les Bisounours?

-Tais-toi. T'es plus sentimental que moi, je te signale.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Fais pas l'hypocrite. Et arrête de frotter ton cor. C'est pas la lampe d'Aladdin, ce machin.

-Ça marche comment alors?

-Tu vas le sentir quand le moment sera venu. Pour le moment, faut attendre.

-Attendre quoi?

-Que tout le monde veuille répondre. Si quelqu'un refuse de répondre à l'Appel, le passage ne s'ouvrira pas. »

Tournant le dos à son compagnon, Clem regarda avec découragement l'état pitoyable de la pièce.

« Regarde-moi tout ce bazar. Et j'ai même pas terminé mes traductions... Je pourrai jamais me concentrer, je suis trop excitée... Faut pourtant que je fasse de l'ordre, que je nourrisse les chats, faut pas laisser en plan trop de trucs, au cas où... Oh, et pis je les emmerde les employeurs. Ils auront qu'à se chercher d'autres traducteurs.

-Clem?

-Mh?

-Tu veux dire quoi par "au cas où"?

-Au cas où on ne reviendrait pas, bien sûr.

-On peut rester bloqué là-bas? On peut crever? Comme dans la Matrice? Si je meurs dans le monde virtuel, je meurs dans le monde réel aussi?

-T'as fait du chemin, mais t'es encore novice à ce que je vois. » se moqua-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie, Clem reprit son sérieux et chercha le regard de son compagnon.

« Ludwig, la Terre du Milieu, c'est pas virtuel. C'est réel. Bien réel. Un réel qui se situe ailleurs, mais il est bien là, tangible. Alors, oui, si tu meurs, tu ne peux pas revenir ici. Ça s'est déjà vu...

-Marielle, par exemple. »

Clem ferma les yeux un moment, le coeur serré.

« Doc... » soupira-t-elle, nostalgique. « Oui, comme elle.

-Je l'ai pas connue, mais ça été une dure perte, il paraît.

-On ne sait pas si elle a perdu son chemin entre ici et là-bas ou si elle s'est fait prendre par l'ennemi ou si elle a carrément décidé de tout lâcher et de casser son Passeur. On ne saura jamais... C'est ça le plus terrible dans ce privilège qu'on a: du jour au lendemain, on peut disparaître et les tiens ne sauront jamais pourquoi ni comment. »

Ludwig prit brusquement Clem dans ses bras.

« Moi je te lâche pas. Tu disparaîtras pas comme ça, je te le garantis. » assura-t-il avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

« Oh, et pis tant pis pour le ménage! » dit Clem, se laissant attraper de bon coeur.

* * *

Le menton dans sa main, le coude sur le bureau, Nicholas ne cessait de dévisager la hache accrochée au mur. L'arme qui servait d'élément décoratif à sa chambre clignotait d'une lumière brillante depuis quelques heures déjà. 10 ans qu'il avait attendu. 10 ans à guetter le moindre signe. Le moment était enfin venu, l'attente était terminée. Joie, impatience, crainte, appréhension. Tout se mélangeait en lui.

« Tu vas y aller? »

Son amie, étendue à plat ventre sur le lit, lisait sagement un magazine.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » répondit Nicholas.

Elle leva un oeil sceptique de sa lecture pour le poser sur son copain.

« Tu en meurs d'envie, c'est pas comme si on allait te tordre le bras. »

Nicholas cessa de contempler sa hache et sourit à son amie.

« Dommage que tu n'aies pas de Passeur.

-C'est pas vraiment mon truc, tu le sais.

-Tu pourrais m'accompagner pour une fois. Ça fait 10 ans que cet engin n'a pas brillé. Les occasions d'y aller sont plutôt rares. »

Elle ferma le magazine et sourit à son tour au jeune homme.

« On a nos folies communes et nos folies séparées. Ça, ça fait partie de tes folies à toi.

-C'est pas une folie. C'est Tolkien. Ce sont ses mots, mais tactiles, pas sur papier.

-Je sais. Mais je crois que je préfère rêver plutôt que vivre cette réalité. »

Laissant de côté tout faux semblant, elle eut soudain l'air grave.

« T'as intérêt à me revenir entier. »

Nicholas tenta l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Une blessure de guerre, ça a toujours attiré la compassion des demoiselles.

-Je suis ta seule demoiselle.

-Nope. T'es mon Ange, c'est encore mieux. »

Elle roula des yeux et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Dépêche-toi de retrouver tes manières de nain, ça me perturbe quand t'es trop romantique. »

À son tour elle examina d'un air pensif la hache qui illuminait toute la pièce à elle seule.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui va vous attendre cette fois? Un monstrueux troll? Un magicien corrompu? Sauron en personne, qui sait?

-Aucune idée. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. »

Il regarda le vide devant lui, rêveur.

« On sait juste que ça va être grandiose. Terrible et grandiose.

-Tu crois qu'on va arrêter un jour?

-Arrêter quoi?

-D'être ce qu'on est? »

Il réfléchit un moment.

« On est dans une réalité où nos champs d'action et nos décisions ont tellement peu d'impact direct bénéfique sur la planète. Ça fait du bien d'être dans une dimension où tes actes peuvent réellement changer la face du monde pour le mieux. Alors, non, je crois pas qu'on cessera un jour d'être ce qu'on est.

-Des rêveurs. »

Il secoua le menton.

« Non. Un rêveur cherche à s'évader. » Il déposa son front contre celui de sa compagne. « Nous, on s'évade pas. On rentre à la maison. »

* * *

« Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant. Tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant. Le p'tit a la varicelle, fait ses dents par-dessus le marché, le tuyau de l'évier de cuisine a une fuite, le four a décidé de faire cramer le repas que j'ai mis des heures à préparer, y a de la fumée partout, la voiture refuse de démarrer, la pile de mon portable est morte, Emmanuel est impossible à rejoindre et puis TOI tu décides de flashouiller maintenant? »

Albane lança l'écharpe à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui sembla fasciner le bébé qu'elle tenait assis contre sa hanche. Il interrompit son opéra larmoyant pour éclater d'un grand rire guilleret.

« Ça t'amuse toi, hein? Petite canaille à sa maman. »

Prise de remords, Albane, avec le bébé sous le bras, alla récupérer le bout de tissus. Le bambin, hypnotisé par la brillante lumière qui s'en dégageait, chercha à faire ce que fait de mieux un bébé de son âge: foutre ledit objet dans sa bouche.

Maman laissa bébé baver sur le Passeur et rêvassa tout en le berçant.

« Ça, chéri, c'est pas un jouet. Tu sais ce que c'est? C'est une porte pour aller très loin. Très très loin... »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« Ça fait 10 ans que je suis revenue de là-bas. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis ce temps... »

Elle secoua la tête, revenant sur terre, et embrassa le bambin sur la joue.

« Il y a 10 ans, j'osais à peine rêver qu'un jour je puisse rencontrer un homme comme ton père et avoir un merveilleux petit garçon tel que toi. »

Le petit gazouillait allègrement, mâchouillant toujours l'écharpe. Ses grands yeux curieux fixaient sa maman, comme s'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Après tout ce temps, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais à nouveau l'occasion de retourner là-bas... » poursuivit Albane pour elle-même.

Résignée à mettre de côté ses souvenirs, elle alla installer son fils dans son parc.

« Ne t'en fais pas, chéri. Maman n'ira nulle part. Elle a trop de choses précieuses ici. C'est fini les galipettes dans un monde imaginaire. C'est ici la vraie aventure, la vraie vie, ma vraie famille. Bon, allez donne, on va ranger ça avant que Papa revienne et qu'il le voit. Il a déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça sans que sa femme vienne en rajouter avec ses histoires de pieds velus et d'oreilles pointues... »

Albane avait réussi à extirper le tissu de la bouche de son fils, mais celui-ci s'y agrippait de toute la force de ses petits poings.

« Allez, donne. Sois gentil et donne. »

Bébé fut contraint de lâcher prise et se mit aussitôt à hurler.

« Oh la la, ce que tu es grognon ce matin. Si c'est comme ça, Maman va te laisser dans ton parc. Faut que je m'occupe de cette fuite, de ce repas qui brûle...»

Elle rejoignit la cuisine sous un concert de pleurnicheries désespérées.

« Cesse de bougonner, les larmes de crocodile, ça ne marche pas avec moi! » cria-t-elle pour enterrer les hurlements.

Albane batailla contre le four récalcitrant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience que son bébé avait cessé un peu trop vite ses hurlements. D'habitude, il mettait un bon quart d'heure avant de se calmer.

Inquiète, elle revint au salon pour constater avec effarement que son chenapan de rejeton avait réussi à s'évader du parc pour aller rejoindre à quatre pattes l'écharpe laissée négligemment sur le fauteuil.

« Mais comment t'as fait pour sortir? » s'exclama Albane, au comble de la surprise.

« Petit voyou. » lui reprocha-t-elle entre deux rires. « On dirait bien que tu es trop vieux pour ce genre de parc, maintenant. Y a rien à ton épreuve, dis donc.»

Bébé ignora majestueusement sa mère et continuait de mâchouiller et tâtonner le bout de tissu brillant.

« Tu l'aimes mon écharpe hein... » dit-elle, songeuse. « Peut-être que tu l'entends toi aussi. Peut-être qu'il t'attire... »

Elle caressa la tête de son fils puis un bout de l'étoffe épargné par la bave.

« Tu entends cet appel, mon chéri? Tu l'entends résonner jusque dans ta poitrine? Moi je l'entends en tout cas. »

Elle soupira longuement.

« A quoi bon se leurrer? Même ma progéniture semble me dire "vas-y, M'man! Lance-toi!" »

Elle contempla son fils avec une infinie tendresse.

« Toi, tu es trop jeune pour ça encore, mais un jour, qui sait... Ce sera ton tour. Mais prends garde, hein. C'est un don autant qu'une malédiction. Quand on y goûte une fois, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Je te souhaite autant que je redoute que tu trouves cet univers-là à ton tour. Mais on a encore le temps. Un jour, t'auras ton propre Passeur. »

Elle le reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur sa joue potelée.

« Maman a dit qu'elle ne te quitterait jamais, mais tu n'as pas d'objection à ce qu'elle parte faire une petite balade, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, s'il s'écoule qu'une minute ici alors que des jours passent là-bas, je peux bien me le permettre. Je te ne manquerai même pas. Le contraire est plus que probable, par contre.

Elle soupira encore, résignée.

«Une dernière fois... J'y retourne une seule et dernière fois.» dit-elle pour elle-même, bien qu'elle fût consciente que si l'occasion se présentait à nouveau dans l'avenir, elle succomberait sans doute encore. « Et si on appelait la baby-sitter, qu'en dis-tu?»

* * *

Enfin un peu de calme!

Les enfants avaient été particulièrement agités ce matin. Elodie avait dû gérer plusieurs crises: des chamailleries, des bobos, une fièvre, une blessure avec les ciseaux à bricolage, un bleu au front causé par un ballon lancé trop fort, des larmes, une couette emmêlée dans du chewing-gum, un jus de pomme renversé sur la table remplie de dessins...

C'était l'heure de la sieste et Elodie se laissa tomber sur une petite chaise rouge en plastique pour décompresser un peu. Elle adorait ces gamins, mais il y avait de ces jours où elle se demandait si être sur un champ de bataille n'était pas plus facile à gérer comme stress que la maternelle...

« Elodie, Elodie! »

Une petite frimousse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elodie rejeta la tête en arrière, exaspérée. Elle qui croyait avoir quelques minutes de repos...

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé! Ça brille! »

D'un pas sautillant, la fillette se présenta devant sa surveillante et lui prit la main pour la forcer à se lever de sa chaise en plastique. Elle la traîna jusqu'à l'ère de jeu et pointa le mur.

« C'est l'heure de la sieste, Hanna. Retourne dodo illico, ma... »

Elodie aperçut un truc inhabituel qui lui cloua le bec. Les yeux ronds, elle contempla son bouclier au mur, recouvert de bricolages et de dessins, qui se fondait normalement au décor de la maternelle. Il clignotait.

« ...grande. Heu, Hanna... Retourne dans la classe, d'accord? » dit Elodie, ne quittant pas des yeux le bouclier. « Tu peux... aller dessiner, tiens.

-Je suis pas obligée de dormir? Chouette! »

La fillette ne se fit pas prier et alla dans la classe, armée de ses crayons de cire. Le dessin, c'était nettement plus palpitant qu'un bout de métal rond qui clignote.

Elodie resta seule dans la salle de jeu, immobile, partagée entre effarement et allégresse.

« C'est pas vrai... Pas maintenant... »

Elle avait envie d'arracher le bouclier du mur et de le jeter par la fenêtre autant qu'elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il était le symbole des plus belles et des plus sombres années de son existence tout à la fois.

Elle avait longuement songé à s'en débarrasser quand elle avait emménagé dans ce pays étranger, voulant laisser derrière elle son passé pour recommencer à neuf dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Mais au bout du compte elle n'avait pu s'en défaire. À défaut d'être en mesure de se séparer définitivement de tout ce qu'il représentait, l'objet avait néanmoins fini par s'échouer ici, puis devint invisible au fil des années, sur ce mur rempli d'œuvres d'art de tout-petits. Il n'était jamais bien loin, mais il était un peu tombé dans l'oubli, camouflé sur ce mur. Et maintenant il brillait à nouveau de mille feux.

Elle était rappelée là-bas.

Etait-elle vraiment digne d'y retourner? Elle avait été si peu présente ces dernières années, elle avait donné si peu signe de vie aux autres qui attendaient tout comme elle que leur Passeur daigne à nouveau scintiller. Trop à faire, trop de choses en tête, trop de problèmes, trop de réel pour faire un peu de place au rêve.

C'était sa famille, mais en même temps elle avait connu ce monde à une période de sa vie qu'elle préférait oublier. Ce monde avait été son échappatoire, sa maison, cependant chaque fois qu'elle en était revenue, la désillusion était toujours plus forte, retomber les deux pieds sur terre devenait de plus en plus pénible, le retour vers sa vie normale était un trop grand choc à gérer.

Quoi faire?

Ha... Pourquoi se poser la question? Elle savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre. Elle en était incapable.

D'un pas nerveux, Elodie se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Elle jeta un oeil à Hanna qui chantonnait en dessinant, continua son chemin et ferma la porte de la pièce où les autres enfants continuaient à dormir sur leur petit tapis bleu matelassé. Une fois arrivée au vestiaire, elle alla récupérer d'une main tremblante son portable dans son sac à main.

Dès qu'il fut ouvert, elle remarqua plusieurs textos qui attendaient d'être lus. Elle savait qui c'était, mais pour l'heure elle n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Elle ne voulait s'adresser qu'à une seule personne.

Composant un numéro bien familier, Elodie attendit qu'on réponde. Aussitôt qu'elle entendit la voix qui décrocha à l'autre bout du fil, elle se calma instantanément.

« Salut, toi.

-C'est la pause déjeuner? C'est rare que tu m'appelles à cette heure. Je suis content de t'entendre. J'ai eu une journée complètement folle. J'ai plus qu'une envie et c'est rentrer à la maison et m'effondrer sur le divan avec un bon...

-Emil. »

L'interpellé cessa aussitôt son babillage. La façon dont on avait prononcé son nom lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Toi, ça va pas. Tu veux que j'appelle le doc?

-C'est pas ça. Je vais bien. De ce côté-là, pas de soucis, je t'assure.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème?

-Il s'est remis à briller. »

Silence sur la ligne.

Elodie laissa le temps à son compagnon de digérer l'information. Elle retourna d'un pas paisible à l'ère de jeu et contempla à nouveau son bouclier qui clignotait toujours.

« Sérieux? » finit par s'exclamer son interlocuteur. « Wow... Je t'avoue que j'étais sceptique. Je n'y croyais plus. C'était quand la dernière fois?

-Bien avant que je te connaisse. 10 ans environ. » répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le Passeur.

« Eh ben... C'est... C'est tout une nouvelle. » balbutia-t-il, visiblement encore secoué. « Tu vas y aller?

-Il le faut. C'est chez-moi, après tout.

-Je croyais que c'était moi ton chez-toi. »

Elodie sourit, émue.

« Si je ne les avais pas connus... je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. J'aurais lâché prise et j'aurais pas tenu jusqu'à notre rencontre. Je leur dois beaucoup, alors... je dois y retourner.

-Et ton boulot? Et nous? »

Pauvre Emil. Certaines choses le dépasseraient toujours à son sujet. Il faisait néanmoins l'effort d'essayer de comprendre et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée de ce côté-ci de la réalité.

Elodie regardait toujours le bouclier, mais c'était ses souvenirs qui défilaient devant ses yeux maintenant.

« Tu ne noteras même pas mon absence.

-Et si tu restais prisonnière? Et si tu ne revenais jamais?

-Je vais revenir. » assura-t-elle.

Sa conviction ne semblait pas convaincante aux oreilles de son ami. Et c'était compréhensible. Qui pourrait garantir qu'on puisse revenir sain et sauf d'un endroit aussi merveilleux que dangereux?

« Comment tu peux en être si certaine?

-Parce que contrairement à la dernière fois, j'ai une bonne raison de revenir. Et cette raison c'est toi. Je t'aime. Prends soin des chats pour moi.

-Elo... »

Elle raccrocha. C'était mieux comme ça. Les au revoir interminables, les séparations larmoyantes, elle avait toujours détesté ça.

* * *

« Astrid. Astrid? Astrid!

-Hein? Quoi?

-Lève le nez de ta paperasse deux secondes et regarde ça. Ton sac à main clignote. »

Astrid daigna lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. La patère où son sac à main pendait clignotait effectivement d'une lumière étouffée par le cuir pourtant étanche.

Complètement sonnée, elle se retint de laisser tomber sa mâchoire d'ahurissement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oh, c'est... C'est mon portable. » dit-elle avec désinvolture. « L'appli lampe de poche s'est déclenchée tout seul. Il fait souvent ça. »

Son collègue de bureau haussa les épaules.

« Ah bon. Tu veux un café? Moi j'ai besoin de carburant. Tous ces dossiers à traiter... On est pas sorti de l'auberge. »

Astrid manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« L'auberge...ha!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Rien. Désolée. Hum... » éluda-t-elle, reprenant contenance. « Oui, café. Bonne idée. Rapporte-m'en un.

-C'est parti. »

Aussitôt qu'il quitta le bureau, Astrid se précipita vers son sac à main et en sortit non pas un portable mis en mode lampe de poche, mais bien un collier avec un pendentif ouvragé d'entrelacs en argent. Le genre de bijoux qui ferait impression lors d'un bal, mais qui était plutôt déplacé dans un contexte de travail au dernier étage du building d'une compagnie.

« Mon dieu... J'arrive pas à y croire. Ça recommence. Je désespérais que ça ne brille plus jamais... »

Le bijoux au creux de ses mains représentait tellement d'espoir, tellement d'aventures, tellement de rêves qui prenaient vie...

Essuyant une larme de bonheur, Astrid regagna son bureau et laissa son regard errer vers la fenêtre. La ville s'animait sous yeux. Les embouteillages, les cris, les klaxons, les sirènes de police, les passants qui marchaient d'un pas pressé d'un point A au point B sans se soucier des autres autour d'eux... De l'action urbaine à son paroxysme.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter tout ça.

« C'est quoi ce truc? »

Astrid sursauta vivement. Paniquée, elle s'empressa de cacher son bijoux dans sa poche, mais c'était trop tard. Curieux, son collègue sans scrupule fut plus rapide et saisit le collier lumineux.

« C'est un jouet sur lequel on doit créer une pub? Comment ça fonctionne?

-Donne-moi ça! »

Astrid arracha le bijoux de ses mains. Hélas, emportée par son élan, elle renversa par inadvertance les deux cafés déposés quelques secondes plus tôt sur le bureau.

« Merde! » jura son collègue qui se jeta aussitôt sur son ordinateur pour essayer de le sauver du déluge noir et brûlant.

Astrid tenta d'essuyer son propre ordinateur avec sa manche, mais c'était peine perdu.

« Zut! J'ai perdu toutes mes données! C'est malin! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu touches à ce collier?!

-Hé, me regarde pas comme ça. Je pouvais pas savoir que tu te comporterais comme si je touchais une bombe sur le point d'exploser! »

La jeune femme grogna intérieurement.

Quel imbécile!

« Eh ben, t'es pas tombé loin! Sais-tu seulement ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu... »

Astrid se tut.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait? Son collègue était un moldu version Tolkiendil. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre et il ne pouvait surtout pas obtenir la moindre information sur ce collier.

Des collègues d'autres bureaux pointèrent le bout de leur nez, intrigués par le boucan.

Zut, pas un public par-dessus le marché!

« C'est... C'est un prototype de jouet pour enfant et il est... super fragile. » dit-elle plus calmement. « Il faut le manipuler avec soin. Je... Il faut effectivement faire une pub pour l'entreprise. C'est mon contrat. »

Elle se leva d'un bond.

« Je vais y aller. Je dois me changer et après j'irai porter mon ordinateur chez le réparateur. Ne m'attendez pas, je vais bosser à la maison. »

Elle se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et quitta les lieux sans attendre de réponse. Elle avait fait quelques pas dans le corridor quand elle perçut des échos de conversations depuis son bureau.

« C'est quoi son problème?

- Elle a toujours été bizarre cette fille. »

Astrid fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et se dépêcha d'atteindre l'ascenseur. Une fois enfermée dedans, elle attendit que les portes se referment sur elle et se laissa aller dos contre la paroi en soupirant.

C'était toujours comme ça. Peu importe avec qui, peu importe dans quel environnement elle se trouvait, on finissait tôt ou tard par la trouver bizarre.

Elle se débrouillait bien d'habitude pour être normale, mais il y avait de ces jours où il était plus difficile que d'autres de se fondre à la masse.

La vue de son Passeur clignotant au creux de sa main avait néanmoins le pouvoir de lui remonter le moral.

Bientôt elle aurait sa dose d'Arda. Bientôt elle allait faire le plein de rêves, de voyages, d'aventures pour pouvoir tenir le coup un autre 10 ans ici-bas, dans ce monde trop ordinaire.

* * *

Aïsha faisait les cent pas dans sa toute nouvelle maison. Son mari dormait paisiblement à l'étage, inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de sa jeune épouse. Et il valait peut-être mieux qu'il n'en sache jamais rien.

Le Passeur reposait sur la table de la cuisine et elle le dévisagea, indécise, frustrée. L'objet ne brillait plus. Maintenant, il était en attente. En attente de son propriétaire.

La bague semblait insignifiante, une babiole comme tant de femmes en avaient dans leur coffre à bijoux. Mais elle avait beau avoir l'air tout simple et inoffensif, Aïsha savait que si elle se la passait au doigt, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produirait. Quelque chose auquel elle avait renoncé d'espérer.

« Je ne peux pas y aller. » dit-elle, comme si le répéter à voix haute la convaincrait du bon sens de ses propres paroles.

Reprenant ses cent pas dans la maison, elle continua de réfléchir.

Réfléchir?

Non, en fait, elle luttait. Elle luttait contre elle-même, contre ses envies, contre ses rêves. Elle croyait vraiment avoir fait un trait là-dessus, mais cette bague dont elle était incapable de se séparer avait tout chamboulé. Sans compter cette emmerdeuse d'Ely qui avait saboté une belle soirée de mariage et tous les textos des autres qui lui demandaient à quand serait le grand jour.

Comme si c'était à elle d'en décider! Parce qu'elle avait créé ce groupe, fallait qu'elle soit aux commandes de tout? À l'époque, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était ouvrir une porte d'auberge, rien de plus. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru que pousser une simple porte allait changer le cours de son existence...

Aïsha lâcha un soupir tremblant.

Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, plus sûre de ce qu'il était juste de faire et de ne pas faire.

On comptait sur elle. Là-bas, elle était attendue. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Elle était appelée, comme tous les autres, à reprendre sa place en Terre du Milieu.

Mais ici aussi elle était attendue. Ici aussi elle avait un devoir à remplir, une mission. Elle avait une vie bien à elle ici. On avait tous une vie. On avait tous grandi et appris à évoluer dans cette réalité qu'on se plaisait tant à fuir étant plus jeune. Seulement voilà. Une fois adulte, tout ça devenait de beaux souvenirs. Mais voulait-on vraiment que ça reste des souvenirs? Une part de nous aspirerait toujours au rêve, à l'imaginaire. Une part de nous ne cesserait jamais de chercher cet ailleurs, cet autre chez soi.

A quoi bon la renier?

A quoi bon la rejeter?

Ça faisait partie intégrante de nous. L'ignorer, c'était en fin de compte ne pas s'accepter tel qu'on était.

Aïsha s'immobilisa brusquement.

L'Appel était trop fort. Une petite voix en elle lui susurrait qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté un seul de ses voyages et que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerait. Irrésistiblement attirée, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table et prit la bague au creux de sa main.

Elle se sentait nerveuse comme jamais. Plus nerveuse que le jour de son mariage même, c'était peu dire.

D'un geste tremblant, elle enfila Barahir à son index.

Aussitôt, un fourmillement très familier parcourut son doigt, s'étendit jusqu'à sa main puis à son bras pour finalement traverser son corps entier. Le Passeur vibra et s'illumina de mille feux, réchauffant le coeur d'Aïsha et brûlant en cendres ses dernières incertitudes.

L'instant d'après, elle disparaissait de la cuisine dans un grand POUF.

**~o~o~o~**

Ouvrant les yeux, elle sut tout de suite que sa vue avait changé. Plus besoin de verres de contact, elle avait la vue acérée des dunedain.

Son coeur battait plus fort, elle ressentait le sang de ses aïeux numénoréens couler dans ses veines. Ses mains guérisseuses vibraient déjà, en attente d'agir. Tous ses muscles semblaient avoir gagné en force et en vigueur. Tout son être semblait plus grand, plus droit, plus aguerri.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit était tombée et les étoiles brillaient. Les joyaux d'Elbereth étaient si différents ici; le firmament était plus brillant, plus impressionnant, plus immense. On sentait le regard des Valar qui contemplaient leur oeuvre.

L'air qu'elle respirait était vivifiant; elle n'était plus dans une maison de ville. Elle était en pleine forêt. Une forêt qui avait une si vieille âme. À chaque inspiration, elle retrouvait des odeurs familières qui n'existaient nulle part ailleurs: l'odeur du cuir -son équipement de rôdeur-, l'odeur de la liberté, l'odeur des arbres -tellement plus purs ici, épargnés par la pollution et la puanteur des industries-, l'odeur du rêve qui devient réalité.

Chaque particule dans l'atmosphère était chargé de magie, chaque battement de coeur pulsait en harmonie avec la féérie ambiante. A chaque battement de cils, cette fraction de seconde où les paupières se ferment, elle craignait de les rouvrir et de constater qu'elle était toujours dans le monde réel. Mais tout restait en place, rien ne changeait, pour son plus grand bonheur, l'enchantement se poursuivait et ne s'arrêterait pas.

Sentant une lourdeur à sa hanche, Aïsha baissa les yeux et eut le plaisir de remarquer que Anduril était dans son fourreau, prêt à être dégainé.

Emue, elle contempla encore la forêt dans laquelle elle avait atterri.

« Je suis de retour... » réalisa-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Elle se sentait comme un assoiffé dans un désert qui aurait enfin trouvé une oasis. Et elle s'en voulut d'avoir tant hésité à revenir. Comment avait-elle pu essayer de tourner le dos à tout ça?

C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été Aïsha. De fait, elle ne l'était plus.

Ici, elle était Estel.

Un léger hennissement retentit derrière elle et la rôdeuse fit volte-face.

« Arod! »

Saluant son fidèle destrier, elle fut accueillie d'un coup de museau amical. D'où il sortait, elle n'en savait rien. Avait-il attendu tout ce temps qu'elle revienne? Elle l'ignorait aussi. Elle savait juste que tout arrivait toujours au bon moment ici, que rien n'était vain et tout avait sa raison d'être.

« Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, mon ami. » lui dit-elle, caressant son encolure.

Elle ne tarda pas à grimper sur son dos d'un geste agile, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et, de fait, elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Allez mon grand. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable. »

Elle le talonna et Arod se cabra pour ensuite s'élancer au grand galop. Filer dans le vent, portée vers l'horizon, il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation.

Traversant la forêt, Estel savait exactement où elle allait. Elle connaissait la région comme le fond de sa poche. Chaque pierre, chaque rongeur, chaque oiseau, chaque arbre... rien n'avait de secret pour elle.

**~o~o~o~**

L'enseigne ballotait dans le vent et le poney blanc gravé sur le bois n'avait jamais été aussi invitant. Estel leva la tête et lui sourit béatement.

Elle poussa la vieille porte en bois grinçante et fut happée par la chaleur du feu dans l'âtre, la fumée des pipes et l'odeur alléchante d'un sanglier qui tournait au-dessus des braises. Une musique composée d'accordéon, de flûte et de guitare ajoutait une touche d'ambiance festive à l'établissement.

Rien n'avait changé. Toujours la même auberge, les mêmes gens bruyants assis aux tables, le même aubergiste bedonnant jovial et accueillant.

Estel remarqua immédiatement la silhouette encapuchonnée au fond de la pièce, près du feu, et s'en s'approcha.

« Tu as tenu parole à ce que je vois.

-Je te l'avais dit que je t'attendrais. Je savais que tu viendrais.

-Même table, même chaise, même foyer. »

Estel partit d'un grand rire. Ellada enleva son capuchon et posa la main sur son coeur pour saluer sa soeur d'arme et celle-ci l'imita aussitôt.

« Tu arrives juste à temps. » dit Ellada, jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la rôdeuse.

Intriguée, Estel tourna la tête pour constater que de nouveaux arrivants venaient de pénétrer l'auberge.

« Salutations à tous! »

Une petite hobbite emmitouflée dans son écharpe agitait les bras en l'air et sautillait pour attirer l'attention.

« Laessiel! »

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les convives, passant sous les tables ou entre les clients et attrapa au passage sur le cabaret d'un serveur une grosse pinte presque plus énorme que sa tête d'hobbite. Elle arriva à la table des deux soeurs, essoufflée et étourdie.

« Tout est si grand de ce point de vue. J'avais presque oublié comment c'était de marcher avec ces pieds-là. »

Elle était suivie de près par une elfe identique à Ellada, accompagné d'un voyageur humain ébahi par tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Bonjour mes dames! Nham, pour vous servir! » salua ce dernier, son cor en l'air.

« _Mae Govannen, melon nin!_ » s'exclama Elroha, surprise par ses propres paroles. « Woh... J'avais oublié qu'ici c'est l'elfique que je parle couramment. «Salut tout le monde! » reprit-elle, donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule de sa jumelle et ébouriffant la rôdeuse.

« J'arrive à peine à enligner deux pas sans me casser la figure, d'habitude. Et là, je vole, littéralement. »

Une belle dame elfe aux longs cheveux blonds, portant un collier délicat au cou, venait de se joindre à la bande de son pas gracieux.

« Eä! » fut-elle accueillie en choeur.

« Tu en prendras vite l'habitude, crois-moi. » dit une voix ronchonne.

« Hé! C'était ma pinte, ça! » pleurnicha Laessiel. Un nain rustre venait de lui prendre des mains son bien et il but tout d'un trait.

« Haaa, ça fait du bien! » s'extasia WhiteWolf, essuyant sa barbe dégoulinante de bière. Aussitôt une dague se darda à deux centimètres de sa tête, sur une colonne de bois.

« Hé! Tu aurais pu me couper l'oreille! »

Elro eut un rire goguenard.

« Estime-toi heureux; je visais ta poitrine. Je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait mes fabuleux talents de guerrier.

-Vous pourriez faire honneur à l'animosité elfe-nain plus tard, non?» soupira Laessiel.« On vient à peine de se retrouver et faudrait déjà se taper dessus?

-Coucou tout le monde! »

Une tête de hobbite apparut de sous la table, seul endroit accessible avec la foule grandissante.

« Aéléa!

-Vous savez où j'ai atterri ? » dit-elle d'emblée sans saluer qui que ce soit, escaladant une chaise pour s'y asseoir. « La Pomme Fendue! J'ai atterri à la mauvaise auberge. J'ai dû me louer une monture et la seule disponible c'était un vieux poney rabougri plus lent que ma grand-mère.

-Je parie que ce poney tu vas l'adopter. » dit Estel.

La hobbite rougit, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Je l'ai appelé Bill Bis. Et dès demain je l'envoie à Grand-cave où il passera ses derniers jours à brouter l'herbe et manger des champignons. »

Tout le monde riait et les invités n'en finissaient plus de se rajouter. La table près du foyer fut rapidement entourée de convives toutes plus variées et différentes les unes des autres. Des humains, des nains, des elfes, des hobbites... et même des ents! Tout le monde se retrouvait comme si c'était hier qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

« Regarde, Es. Y a des petits nouveaux dans le coin. » dit Ellada.

Des inconnus entraient dans l'auberge, timides, les yeux ronds, impressionnés par tout ce qui les entourait.

« Laissons-les se familiariser avec les lieux. » dit Estel.

« Ils ne seront pas de trop. » dit Ellada, méditative. « Ça va être épique, je le sens. »

Elle échangea un coup d'oeil entendu avec les autres elfes de la bande. Elles aussi sentaient que l'air avait changé, que les ombres se faisaient inquiétantes et que le vent dehors frémissait. Leur intuition ne les trompait jamais: il allait bientôt se passer un truc. Un truc pas net.

« Ouaip, mais avant de partir à l'aventure... PROSPER! Tournée de pintes pour toute cette table, et que ça saute! » s'égosilla le nain.

Le pauvre Prosper ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il y avait de monde à servir.

« T'as de quoi payer? » questionna Nham.

« Non. Mais la reine si.

-Je n'ai pas un sou en poche. Une reine en mission incognito ne traîne pas de fortune sur elle.

-Va encore falloir que je fasse la vaisselle? » se plaignit Aéléa.

Laessiel eut un sourire espiègle.

« Laissons le soin à Eärothien de convaincre Prosper de nous faire don de sa fabuleuse bière.

-Vous comptez sur mes talents d'hypnose, je suppose. » soupira la concernée.

Elro bascula sa chaise sur les deux pattes arrière et mit ses pieds sur la table.

« Ce que c'est bon d'être chez soi. » soupira-t-elle d'aise.

Elle jeta un oeil à son compagnon qui examinait l'arme à sa ceinture d'un oeil perplexe.

« Un truc qui cloche, mon cher mortel?

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer mon épée. Je suis de nature pacifique moi.

-Ludwig est de nature pacifique. Nham, c'est une autre histoire. Crois-moi, tu l'adoreras ton épée quand une bande de wargs sanguinaires te tombera dessus.

-Hé, tout le monde. » dit soudain Estel.

Les conversations animées cessèrent et les têtes se tournèrent vers la rôdeuse.

« Vous m'avez sacrément manqué. »

Tout le monde sourit, ravi.

« A nous aussi. » dit Ellada.

Les pintes arrivèrent à ce moment sur la table.

« Je lève mon verre au Poney. » dit Estel.

« Au Poney! » répondit la bande à l'unisson.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'avaler une seule gorgée, un cri infâme, long et torturant, retentit au-dehors.

Le vent fit claquer les volets, les bougies et les lampes à l'huile furent éteintes sur le coup.

Pris d'effroi, les clients s'agitèrent, inquiets.

Estel porta la main à la garde de son épée, Ellada s'empara de son arc, Elro empoigna ses dagues, Nham saisit son épée, WW brandit sa hache, Ael tira son bouclier et son poignard, Laessiel prit sa lance à deux mains et Eärothien prépara son arbalète.

« Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait épique. » dit Ella.

Nullement inquiète, elle souriait, les yeux guettant le plafond. Elle était enchantée de cette interruption. Non pas qu'elle appréciait qu'on menace sa précieuse auberge, mais l'aventure, le danger, les batailles... tout ça lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Un autre rugissement démentiel retentit et le toit fut alors brusquement défoncé. Un trou béant apparut au-dessus de leur tête, laissant entrevoir le ciel obscurci par une masse gigantesque volante.

Nham n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est...

-Oooooh! Le joli dragon! » s'exclama Aelea.

Les clients fuirent en tout sens tandis qu'Estel et son groupe sortaient calmement pour aller à la rencontre de leur nouvel ennemi.

« On ne va PAS l'adopter, Ael!» prévint Estel.

« C'est la première fois qu'on s'en prend directement à l'Auberge. » dit Ww, les dents serrées.

« Il était temps qu'on revienne, les amis. » dit Ea

« On s'en prend pas au Poney de cette façon. Ah, ça non. » vociféra Elro.

« Bon, tant pis pour la bière. Voyons voir si ma hache tranche toujours aussi bien.

-Allons chasser du dragon! » cria Laessiel, sa lance en l'air.

« POUR LE PONEY! » hurla Estel, l'épée déployée, sonnant la charge.

Tous les autres, même les nouveaux venus, répondirent en même temps et coururent à sa suite en direction du cracheur de feu.

« POUR LE PONEY! »

Ce serait un combat inoubliable, ils le savaient.

Et ils triompheraient.

Pourquoi?

Parce que le pouvoir rassembleur d'un simple Poney blanc cabré sur un bout de bois n'avait pas de limites.

**Fin**

* * *

_Je t'aime Poney. Bon 10 ans._

* * *

**note:** _Je m'excuse d'avoir utilisé certains d'entre vous sans permission. Si ça vous offense d'être mes muses, chers membres du Poney, j'effacerai ce délire et on en parlera plus. _


End file.
